Alys In Wonderland
by One Dead Raven
Summary: Alys has always had REALLY bad luck. For some reason, when she imagines things, sometimes they come true, and this time was no exception. Alys accidentaly imagined herself into the world of Avatar, where she meets Zuko and accidentaly pulls him into her w
1. Bad Luck

**Alys In Wonderland**

**Chapter One**

**Bad Luck**

Alys wanted to kill something. As in: scream at it, humiliate it in front of the entire planet, pour honey over it and leave it to the bears, drag it in the mud and dress it in the dorkiest clothes in the world, lock it in a dark room filled with greasy and old horny men, set it on fire, tell everyone it's deepest darkest secrets, shave off its eyebrows, slap it, and smoosh it under her foot like a bug. That would be nice.

This 'something' was a certain prep named Meghan. The Bitch.

Meghan had been her enemy since…well, since the beginning of time, since they had hated each other before they had ever met. Their entire lives depended on making the other one suffer.

Actually, that wasn't true. Alys just liked to imagine Meghan dying and roasting in a spit over a (very lovely) fire, not really do anything mean. Alys wasn't that kind of person. She hated Meghan, but she wasn't the evil type. Just demented.

Meghan, on the other hand, loved to humiliate her. This involved sleeping with every guy Alys ever liked—how did she know? Alys never told anyone, was it that obvious?—spreading rumors that she was lesbian, and one day even bringing a very high voltage shocking device to school and….well….using it. On Alys. Not fun.

But today, Alys really, really, REALLY wanted to kill Meghan. Meghan had gotten her expelled from the entire school district.

She'd have to move to go to another one. The Elk Grove School District of California was HUGE. She sighed, fuming over The Bitch.

Meghan had slept, yes, _slept_, so obviously by the way Meghan was giggling around him and he was pinching her stupid skinny ass, with the Principal, who made a claim that Alys had been caught smoking a variety of drugs, and had gotten into an almost fatal fight with Meghan, when Meghan was only trying to help a poor little seventh grader from the nearby school.

What bullshit.

Her parents had been fuming, not believing a word of Alys's, and now here she was, grounded, expelled, and a day away from moving to Oregon. Life really, really sucked.

She sipped on her Sprite and glanced at Wren, to her right, who was reading yaoi manga. Alys snorted gently and took the time to take in her friend's auburn hair, lightly brown skin, and quick, clever brown eyes. She would miss that face.

To her left, Squall and Crow were horsing around, much to her annoyance, because Crow kept leaning on her. The bastard. He was doing it on purpose, the pervert. He couldn't keep his hands off any of his girl friends (A/N: not girlfriends, girl friends!).

Squall and Crow were brothers, and though both rambunctious, energetic and light womanizers, they looked almost completely different. Squall was sun tanned and sun bleached, a typical surfer who loved the sun and couldn't stand staying inside with fake light and machines—currently he was by the window, closest to the light—and was full of laughter. Sometimes he was great to be around, he made you feel like life was worth living, but usually I got annoyed. He was just too damn happy.

Crow, on the other hand, was the kind of dark, sexy, mysterious bad boy that all the girls in our school practically begged to touch them. It was disgusting. And he couldn't keep his hands off Sparrow, Wren and I, although he's just playing when it comes to friends. His hair is the long, shoulder-length black hair that all girls swoon over. Ew.

On the other side of the table is Swallow, the only girl in my 'group' of friends that actually wears makeup. Wren and I have never really cared that much about how we look, although Wren is several steps closer to the preppy, sweet-pretty look. She actually dates regularly. Me, I've never dated. Swallow is blond, blue eyed and a little tan, your typical prep, but she's actually nice. You'd never really think a geeky, depressed social reject like me would ever be friends with one of the most popular girls in the school, but hey—Lady Luck isn't that mean.

Next to her is Owl, her brother. He's a nerd. He's the smartest one of us all, and gets straight A's. He's quiet and intelligent, and always reading a book to himself like me—except in my case that would be 'herself', heh—but he tends to get bullied a lot. Like me. He's very small and seems like he's still a kid, but he's really the oldest of us, turning seventeen in a few weeks. I'm only barely fifteen. He has very light blond hair, and his skin is ghost pale—he rarely goes into the sun, I think he only knows it from reading it in books and seeing its effects in video games. Creepy, huh?

The waitress finally arrived at our table with my order. Everyone had already gotten theirs and was eating it, while apparently the oven had caught on fire while cooking my BLT. That didn't even make sense. Why would you put a BLT in an oven?

Like I said, really bad luck.

A/N: AHEM. Sorry for all the descriptions . They are only in this chapter at first but they DO come in later on….you'll see why. AHEM again. Sorry for the confusingness of the first two chapters Alys OUT! End A/N


	2. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Alys In Wonderland**

**Chapter Two**

**Rain, Rain, Go Away**

Alys smiled sadly and waved one last goodbye to her friends. She shifted the heavy backpack on her side, reminded again of the reason she was leaving, and turned to the street.

She didn't live far from her friends' favorite restaurant, Denny's, but most of her friends did. They had agreed that Alys would walk home, and the rest of the gang would take Squall's truck home.

Of course, like usual, the weather turned horrible the instant she was alone. She stepped off the curve of Denny's' sidewalk and into the street, and was instantly assaulted with a barrage of rain. It had been perfectly sunny earlier, a normal Californian summer day.

And then came Alys.

So Alys was forced to walk several blocks home in pounding rains, violent winds, and…was that thunder? Alys squeaked and hurried her pace. She had had very bad experiences with electricity and lightning as a child.

Alys scrunched her eyes together, trying to ignore the seeping cold and wetness that was soaking into every inch of her being, freezing her to the very core. And making her sneakers squish as they walked. It was really annoying.

She tried to imagine she was walking down a forest path, the sounds of nature echoing all around her. There was no rain, only a cool, crisp feel to the air.

She smiled to herself, her eyes still closed and her mind still enveloped in her fantasy, and tried to imagine something more interesting. She imagined the sounds of fighting in the distance, echoing clangs of steel against steel and cries of battle ringing out in the forest.

Her foot connected with something and she flew to the ground. Her eyes flew up. _What the hell?_ She looked back at her foot.

She had tripped over a large rock, almost the size of her head. What was a boulder doing in the middle of the sidewalk? _I bet it was Crow. Stupid asshole, leaving rocks around my neighborhood, knowing I'll trip on them. He needs to be slapped. Hard._

Alys chuckled to herself and stood, brushing dirt and leaves off of herself.

She stopped in mid-brush. Dirt? Leaves?

Alys blinked and rummaged through her pockets, searching for the glasses she had taken off while eating—for some reason she could never figure out, she hated eating with her glasses on. She slowly put them on, blinked, and fainted.


	3. The Prince and the Reject

**Alys In Wonderland**

**Chapter Three**

**The Prince and the Reject**

Prince Zoku's eye twitched and his fist clenched the rail of his ship.

Beside him, Iroh was chuckling softly. "I'm starting to wonder if something's wrong with you, nephew." He sipped from a cup of Ginseng tea. "The Fates are most certainly against you."

Zuko's eye twitched again, and he tried to control his anger. Maybe he could get a life sized doll of the Avatar and burn it to a crisp. That would make him feel better.

A young Firebender soldier appeared in the doorway, and saluted. " The Avatar has been spotted, sir, resting in a nearby village on the shore."

Zuko nodded. Iroh left to give orders to the crew to change their course to the village. Zuko dismissed the soldier, and left to his room to practice his Firebending.

That night, the ship rested lightly against the sandy beach. Firebenders, catlike and unnoticed in the night, moved into the forest, followed by two slowly walking figures, arguing amongst themselves.

"Zuko, you cannot expect that the Avatar has waited all day for us, can you? Why don't we just drink some tea and relax?"

Prince Zuko growled and hurried his pace, ignoring his Uncle's ever-constant request to drink tea. _Damn tea. Damn all the tea that ever was!_ Images flitted in his mind of Uncle's tea cache burning in a fiery cave of hell. He smirked. That would be almost as good as finally catching the Avatar and earning his father's respect.

Light shone ahead of him, almost completely obscured by the thick forestry. Curious, he broke away from the group and stepped through the trees to follow it.

Catlike, he made his way to the edge of a clearing and stopped. A young child, their back turned away from him, was turned towards the campfire that had brought him here. They wore a jacket and hood, obscuring their head, but he could just barely see small hands rummaging through a large bag filled with books and a small assortment of items he couldn't make out.

A smile came to his lips. The child must have been from the village, and would therefore know where the Avatar was. If this child—which could be frightened easily, as all children could—could lead him to the Avatar, without alerting anyone who could make his mission fail, then he might finally capture the Avatar once and for all.

Slowly and quietly he stepped into the clearing, and brought himself behind the child, and attacked.

Alys was looking for her glasses—which had been lost in the jungle that was her school bag—when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her upwards by her hair. She tried to scream, but her throat was raw and swollen from her crying when she had first arrived, alone and frightened, in this forest.

The hands that held her captive spun her around and held her even tighter. She struggled, but they would not relent, and finally she slumped into the hostile arms, too tired to care what fate had to hand out to her. With her luck, it would be bad, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Prince Zuko smirked and leaned down, though the child hid their face from him. _Fine, let him play his little games. I've work to do. _He positioned his mouth next to their ear, and whispered in the most threatening voice he could muster, "Tell me where the Avatar is, now, or you'll die on the spot." He felt the child trembling, and his smile widened. So far so good.

A trembling, weak voice answered. "I don't know what your talking about."

He growled and tightened his grip, but a twig snapping brought his, and his captive's, attention to behind him.

At the edge of the clearing, where he had entered, stood his uncle, grinning, with a cup of—_tea?_ Did that man honestly bring tea with him on raids?—in his hands.

"Having fun?" Iroh asked, his voice ringing out in the silence of the forest.

Zuko frowned, wondering what was so funny, and followed his uncle's gaze toward his captive.

He dropped _her_ like a hot iron.

The 'child' he had captured was in fact a young woman, most likely a year or two younger than him, and very attractive, he noticed. Long, silky black hair veiled her face, obscuring a pair of wide, frightened violet eyes that stole his breath.

Thinking she had been a mere child—she _did_ look rather small—he had held her up by her waist and hair, which had been fine before, but now, under the circumstances looked slightly…wrong. They were too close. She was breathing heavily. His hand was in her hair. Etcetera, etcetera.

Iroh chuckled and watched the girl crawl away from him, muttering to herself, and cross the fire to her bag. She grabbed it, held on to it tight, and began to mutter more intensely to herself and stare into the fire, unseeing.

Alys closed her eyes and chanted to herself, "I'm home, I'm home, I'm home…". She squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to imagine her home, her neighborhood street, the sidewalk, the cars going by, the—

A car honked.

Her eyes flew open. She was home, sitting on the sidewalk with her bag in her arms. To her right, there was the street, and the streetlights buzzing awkwardly, but welcoming her. She grinned, and turned her gaze to the car that had honked, and was still honking and speeding down the street in what looked like a case of road rage.

She blinked. Someone was standing in the middle of the street.

She cursed, and searched through her bag to find her glasses. Finally she found them wedged under her Voyage of the Jerle Shannara: Antrax book, and fitted them on her face.

She blinked.

She blinked again, and rubbed her temples.

Oh, hell.

Standing in the middle of the street, pale faced and in shock, was someone she recognized all to well. She should know. Her computer had his face for a background, with the words, "HOT!" in fire emblazoned letters.

Prince Zuko, of Avatar.

Crap.


	4. Soda, Slash and Shopping

**Alys in Wonderland**

**Chapter Four**

**Soda, Slash and Shopping**

**A/N: **OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a long time. I went back and read this story and had to write more because I felt guilty and inspired at the same time (yay) to. This one I hope to have some bonding purposes, along with scaring the crap out of Zuko and tormenting him a little. Yay! Also, the slash isn't meant to be rude or be anyone's fanfic, I just made it up at random to terrify poor Zuko. **End A/N**

Zuko took another sip of his soda—Alys had shown it to him, it was strange stuff, but good—and used the mouse—odd name for it—to move down the screen on the box of pictures she had called a computer.

She had shown him, after an awkward apology for bringing him there, and a few more 'attempts' as she called it to bring him back—all of which failed—a large collection of stories people had written about the Avatar and him.

He was none too pleased to find out he was a villain.

He set the can down and scanned the page with his eyes, looking for anything concerning him.

A title popped out at him, and he read it:

Prince Zuko's Midnight Encounter 

Intrigued, and wondering what people thought of him, Zuko 'clicked' on the link and it brought him to a long page.

He began to read it, boring as it was, but his eyes widened when the material began to get…interesting.

Zuko stepped into the hot, steaming spring after removing his clothes. He began to relax in the spring waters when he felt a presence near him. He opened one eye, annoyed and about to tell his uncle to go drink tea or something. 

_But it wasn't his uncle._

_Standing above him, smirking, stood the friend of the Avatar, Sokka, equally naked. Zuko gulped as his eyes involuntarily trailed down the teen's chest and lower, into the water, his hands following his eyes…_

With a jolt of realization Zuko yelped and pushed back from the desk, falling off his chair in a jumble of pain and agony.

The door burst open, and through a corner of his eye Zuko saw Alys enter, a look of anger and concern on her face.

Alys looked down at the pathetic scene before her. She raised and eyebrow and crossed her room to help Zuko up. He was pale, and shaking. "What happened?" she asked, a little amused.

He pointed a shaking figure towards the moniter and covered his eyes, looking the other way.

Her eyes rested on the words shining on the screen, and a smirk rose to her lips. "Ah, having fun, were we?"

He looked back at her, eyes narrowed and small flames licking the tips of his fingers.

She raised and eyebrow again, then reached over the bed and grabbed a pillow in a sudden burst of playfulness. "Oh, you've got fire, huh?" she said, and held the pillow like a sword, to Zuko's bewilderment. "Well, I've got a pillow, and I know how to use it," she said, and narrowed her eyes.

Zuko wasn't fast enough to dodge the pillow wacking him over the head, so he got revenge by snatching another pillow on her bed and swinging it at her, smacking her in the face and knocking off her glasses.

She blinked and tried to focus on the world around her, but she was blind as a bat, probably blinder. Everything was one big blur. She sighed, seeing—well, not really—that Zuko wasn't going to help her, and got down on her knees to look for her glasses.

She turned away from him, feeling her way around the floor with her fingers, when she felt a pillow smack her in the ass.

Heat rose up, both in embarrassment and anger, and she leapt up—still blind—and glared at a tall, red blur. Damn red blurs.

Her eye twitched. "You will pay for that," she hissed, and bent down again to look for her glasses, turning from him to resume her search.

From behind her, she heard Zuko's stupid, arrogant voice. Bastard. "I don't see why _I_ should pay for it when it was the _pillow_ who did it!" he argued, completely ignored by her except for a few thoughts of doom that were headed in his general direction.

"It's not fair," he continued, despite her refusal to acknowledge his existence. He waited a moment before going on. "Well, if you're not going to have a sense of justice, I will!" he said, and for the second time that day she felt something smack against her ass.

Only this time, due to her supernatural ass feeling senses—thank Mother Nature—she had the distinct impression that it was a _hand._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I had to get this (and Through the Gates) up otherwise I cant copy and paste then finish them at my dads's house > SO, I'll prolly finish them monday or tuesday. Yea. > 


End file.
